In the prior art devices of the type to which the present invention pertains, the (1) input directional clutches require dynamic friction torque capacity in excess of torque converter stall torque and static friction torque capacity to hold a further excess negative speed ratio torque (This is a severe requirement in terms of load on mechanical components and heat energy rate applied to the friction clutches), or (2) input directional clutches friction torque capacity could be reduced to slip continuously to absorb both power from the torque converter and vehicle inertia energy to the completion of vehicle deceleration (This requires a relatively large volume and surface area clutch with abundant fluid cooling).